Iron Hood
by Hillan
Summary: Beaten and Broken, Jason Todd have to find himself again. Leaving his life behind in America, he moves to China, to find teachings greater than his wildest dreams. He submerges as a new man.
1. Prologue 0

**Prologue: Icarus**

**Outskirts of Dust City: Former Cadmus South 14 September 2013, 18.48.**

The scenario looked grim for the young Titan. He was separated from his team, and he was caught off from the radios, his communicator was broken after all. He felt the heat of the fire spreading around him. How his pulse bashed, as if his heart was trying to escape from his body. The bashing in his chest got intenser with each beam he dodged. He side-stepped when the beam grazed his arm, crying out in pain from the intense heat, he slid on the ground. The boy with the glowing eyes came closer to him, walking through the smoke. " Must kill all..." The dark-haired boy mumbled.

Throwing two Smoke-Bombs, the Robin vanished. Confusing the Kryptonian that was his enemy. He had gone into hiding up behind a pillar. Getting into his utility-belt, he got out some cryo-lotion and put it on his right arm. The icing cold helped against the burn, a bandage was slapped on as well. He heard the Kryptonian leaping, probably used his X-ray vision to locate him. "Shit" Jason mumbled, leaping off the pillar, he used the Grapple-Gun built into his glove to sip up and away from the powered enemy, but mid-air, the Krypto-Boy leaped after him, getting him by the leg, turning-around mid-air he slung Robin down towards the ground. With just mere seconds to spare, Jason threw a Foam-Grenade into the ground, onto which he landed safely and got out of the way just as the Kryptonian landed to crush him.

A cartwheel backwards, he threw out two exploding batarangs. He needed a strategy, and quickly too, he was running out of gear. The Kryptonian was sent backwards by the blast, slowing him down, but not stopping him. Jason sighed. This just had to be done the hard way.

He threw down four Smoke-pellets in front of the Kryptonian, the smoke cloud getting big and dense, Jason banked that the smoke even stopped him from using his infra-red vision properly. Laughing, the way he usually did when he was invisible during combat, Jason appeared seemingly out of no-where, holding his Stick-Stick firmly in two hands. The Titanium Fiber-Weapon was charged with electricity as it collided with the body of the Alien. It pained the Kryptonian, obviously, but it wasn't stopping him, Jason dodged the counter-attack, and swept his leg, making him fall down on his back, he however rolled back up onto his feet, to be met by the Stick-Stick hitting his Stomach.

Jason pointed his arm at the Kryptonian, and fired the Zip-Line. " What are you gonna do? Zip-Kick me?" The Kryptonian taunted, much to Jason's surprise. "Not feeling the aster.." He thought, a quick thought to Richard, the former Robin. " No. I was gonna give you a.. Shocking experience!" He retaliated with as the line lit up with electricity, electrocuting the Kryptonian. " I am so glad that the clones are only at 45% Power..." Robin thought to himself, for, if his opponent would have his entire kryptonian Arsenal of powers, he could have kissed his sweet bird-ass goodbye. KR4, was the name of the clone Robin was fighting, the only one that was completed too, it would seem. The others was fighting the makers of the army of Krypto-Clones.

KR4 was on his knee, groaning from the pain, but just simply wouldn't be taken down. He grunted and cried out in pain when he grabbed the line with electricity. " Shit." Robin exclaimed as KR4 pulled the line, pulling it out of Robin's glove, making him trip in the process, just a few meters in front of the Kryptonian. Robin looked up, KR4's foot was just above him. Getting up onto his hands, he kickly put in a swift-kick into the face of the clone.

_"__So grateful that I'm the taller one."_

Rolling out of the zone off imminent doom, he delivered two punches to KR4, and one kick, making the clone stagger somewhat. A second kick was sent at him, but the clone grabbed his leg and sent a punch at Jason's chest-area. Bracing himself for the punch, by putting both his arms in the way,crossing them over his torso, he managed to disperse a great deal of the damage, he was still sent flying, and rolling into the dirt on the ground. His entire head was spinning from the impact. " So.. That's what getting hit by a truck feels like.." He remarked, shaking his head, just to see KR4 coming at him again. He put an explosive down into the ground, and threw two at the clone, before he himself did a cartwheel followed by a back-flip out of the danger zone. The explosive on the ground blew first, and then the two others. Ruining the Black-Solar-Suit of the clone. "KILL!" KR4 shouted, as he tore through the cloud of smoke, debris and dirt using his Heat-Vision. Robin dodged with relative ease, he had gathered enough info on KR4's movements to anticipate how he'd shoot his heat-vision. He had to finish the battle now, and he had a chance, surely. But it was a one-shot-only kind of deal. He could not miss.

He got out the Emergency-Rocket from his utility-belt, and fired. The clone knocked it away with a side-ways-sweep with his arm, leaving him seemingly open for assault. Jason came flying down at him, a green-Explosive in hand. However, unlike what Jason had first anticipated, the Super-Clone did have Super-human-speed. His right arm was back again, and only thanks to Jason's superior length did he manage to put the explosive on the Kryptonian's chest.

The fist of steel collided with his face just as the Kryptonite enhanced C4 exploded and everything went black, he didn't remember any pain, no agony, no suffering. Just complete and total stillness.

_"__Am I dead?"_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Rise And Shine, BirdBoy.**

**Gotham General Hospital. 3 months later, December 26th**

The machines in Room 148 gave off a sound as the pulse of the boy in the bed sky-rocketed, as opposed to it's normal almost flat-levels. The boy's red tinted hair had grown longer during the three months he had been in his coma, so much blunt head trauma, no doctor thought he'd pull through.

But his legal guardian, his "father" had made sure he would require the best help in the world, he had called in every favor he had. Science, super-powers, hell Bruce even called in Doctor Fate to help Jason. Everyone did what they could, but the real battle was up to Jason to win.

His green eyes opened and the light from the ceiling blinded him, dazzling him. He tried to cover his face with his hand ,but couldn't move, he felt the warmth of human touch against his skin, the rough hands of a fighter, but the loving touch of a father. "Bruce..." Jason managed to get out. " Shhh.. Jason, don't talk or move. You're still much too weak." Bruce told his protoge. Jason nodded.

Nightwing came into the room. Well, his Alter-Ego. Richard "Dick" Grayson, walked into the room. Dick had black-hair and a slender, but still muscular build, he was taller than both Jason and Bruce, not that either of them were exceptionally short.

"Bruce, is on a rampage in Downtown Gotham he's out for blood. I can handle it if you'd like to stay with Jay." Dick said.

Bruce shook his head. "It's me he's after, after all. No, I'll stop him myself. Just watch over Jay for me." He said as he walked out of the room, pressing a button on his watch, the Batmobile came out of stealth-mode and pulled up into the alley.

"Roger." Dick responded. " Jason, sleep. I'll be here." Jason tried to sit up. " W—w-water." He said, Dick nodded as he went to get a cup of water from the nightstand besides Jason's bed. Jason drank the water, it made him feel a little better all ready. He looked at Dick, his eyes still looking dim, and he had dark markings all over his face. "How.. How long?" Jason asked. " You've been out for about 3 months. Hell, you missed Christmas with one day." Dick said, nodding at the calender behind him. " Sucks. So, I guess I only got coal?" Jason said, trying to lighten the mood. "Nah. Bruce got you your own wheels. We know how much you hate the R-Cycle. And face it, your Zip-technique can't outrun a car." Dick said with a smile. Jason chuckled, and then grunted from the pain.

" Doctors says it will take at least a couple of months till you could even walk again, and that you will most likely never be fully recovered." Dick said, sadness in his voice. " However, knowing you Jay, you'll be out stopping bad-guys before I'd even know it." Dick said, patting his adoptive little-brother on the head. Normally, intimacy like this would've gotten to Jason's nerves. He never was one for being all mushy and loving, but this time, he didn't mind being treated like a child.

" I'll let you sleep. I'll be just outside." Dick said. Jason nodded, but before Dick left, Jason nodded towards the TV. " Cartoons. Please." Jason said, with a semi-comical voice. Dick laughed, as he got the remote, and put on the TV and onto the cartoon channel. Looney Tunes marathon. He handed the remote to Jason and left the room. Jason looked at the TV for a few minutes before he dozed

back off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rehabilitation**

**3 Weeks Later. Gotham General Hospital.**

Jason was now finally walking some-what normal. Sure, he still needed a cane to keep him upright, but he was no longer bound to the bed, the doctors was more than impressed by how quickly he was recovering. Jason had refused any help from anyone at this stage. No pain-killers, no healing powers, no magic. He had to do this by himself. Neither Bruce nor Dick approved, but they could relate that he had to do it himself, especially Bruce, he had gone through something similar when Bane broke his back. It was a tough time for anyone, rehabilitation never was easy, especially not when you, like Jason thought yourself to be invincible, if it's not the Physical impact that gets you, it's the mental impact that gets you.

That was most likely the case with Jason when he was in the exercise room, all alone. Only thing there with him was the sound of his music. Some form of skate-punk. He was balancing on his hands onto the ledge that you had helped him walk again about a week ago. About two "Steps" in, he slipped and fell down onto the soft floor. Groaning in pain as he got up onto his feet again, panting and dripping blood from his mouth. He got up, holding his side, and getting his cane. Walking towards the exit. As he approached the door, he put his left arm against the wall, to lean on it while he regained his power. " Why.. Am.. I... So.. Weak?!" He mumbled to himself, he would've screamed, but his lungs just wouldn't bear with that. He made an angry facial expression when he slammed his fist against the wall, making a big dent in it. Jason walked away. Tears running down his face.

**Meanwhile in the Bat Cave: **

Dick was watching Jason's little 'stunt' he was slightly amused at seeing his 'brother' fall on his face.

Of course, seeing him sulk and cry because of it tore into his heart. He put his hand to his ear. " Yo. Bats. I think Robin could need some face to face with you. He hasn't seen you since he woke up 3 weeks ago." Dick told Bruce. Batman was a little busy, dodging a knife from a thug part of a new Joker-Copy-cat gang. " I am.. A.. Little... Busy!" He said as he between each word either blocked or dodged. He grunted as he lashed out at the two bad-guys, knocking both of them out. " I'll go see him after I've changed. Think the bastard got me in the arm." Bruce said, as he felt the tiny gash from the knife. " Oh come on Bruce. Like on knife could stop you!" Dick said, cheerful as always. " I doubt it Nightwing. Returning to cave." He said, jogging towards the Bat-mobile which he leapt into.

He revved the engine and just as soon as he was out of sight, it went into camoflague mode, turning into a fine sports-car. The car stopped outside of the hospital and the door swung open.

Out came the elegant billionaire bachelor playboy. Bruce Wayne. Bruce greeted the fairly young nurse outside of the hospital, whom almost fainted from his presence. "Always nice being appreciated." Bruce noted. He soon found his way to the room, 148, 4th floor of Gotham Gen.

He swung the door open, to be met by a loud stream of music, and the sound of leather being punched around, as well as the panting of the young man he called protege. Jason was boxing. Pushing himself to his very limit. He always did. Relaxing and just waiting for the wounds to heal just wasn't his style.

" I see someone's busy." Bruce said to Jason. Whom smiled at him, and with an axe-kick he tore the sack from the roof, and into the chest-area of Bruce, whom with ease got it before it hit him. " Better than ever Old Man. I'll be back out stopping bad-guys at the end of the week!" Jason said, trying to sound as strong as possible.

Bruce chuckled. But then put on a serious face. " No. You're not Jason. You almost died. You're not fine, you can't hide your own weakness." Bruce said as he closed the door behind him. " Oh yeah, I'm not fine, why don't you test that for yourself!" Jason exclaimed, as he took two steps towards Bruce, and lashed out his fist, the attack was easily dodged by Bruce, two more jabs towards his mentor, and in a sense, father, just as easily dodged. An axe-kick towards Bruce, whom had his hands in his pockets at this point. Bruce caught the leg mid-air with incredible speed. He pushed Jason upwards from the leg, and caught him by the throat, and pushed him sideways diagonally into the bed.

Jason gasped for air as he hit the soft pillow. " That was me giving about 20%." Bruce said, Jason grunted. " You're not fine Jason. Please. Rest." He said, turning off the music, before he walked over to the side of the bed and kissed Jason on the forehead.

Despite the tough-face Jason put on, he was both scared and exhausted, but not only that. He was still a kid, and a kid that needed love and being cared for. Something that wasn't exactly Bruce's strong suit. But he tried, and just that made Jason happy. He shut his eyes and wandered back off to the land of dreams.

_Fire, tormented screams. A twisted version of the Krypto-Clone's voice, laughing, manically, like the Joker._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Today Is The Day.**

**Two Weeks Later**

_106..107...108...109..._

Jason was doing push-ups in his room. 148, Gotham General Hospital. He wasn't exhausted easily anymore. Yet, he still felt weak. Today was the day, he had been promised by Bruce that today was when it would all change. _124... 125! _ He thought, as he smiled, and climbed back up to his feet, sweat dripping down his face and over his body. He put his gown back on, as he was still smiling. He had managed 125 push-ups today, a new personal record. He was better. He would be out on the streets again tonight, he would be fighting alongside Bruce again. Everything would be back to normal, and he could put all this behind him, he thought.

He shut his eyes, as he waited for Bruce and Alfred to come and pick him up, Bruce had a boards meeting, but had told Jason he wanted to see him out with his own eyes, so he'd swing by sometime in the afternoon. Jason drifted off to sleep._ Sleep,what a concept._ His dreams was still pledged by nightmares, he could see the cloning capsules of Cadmus South, the ones he had blown up. He imagined an army of clones as strong and as cruel as KR4, could anything possibly stop that? Could Superman even have stopped that? Jason doubted it, as his mind kept on wandering.

Dark thoughts, of how the KR-army pillaged the entire world, how the heroes of the world tried to defeat them. His friends, Red Arrow, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Amber Arrow, and everyone else, how they tried to fight the clones, but one after one, got defeated and killed. He saw Nightwing and Batman fighting, back to back against the army of clones, fending them off, till they were overpowered. He saw how two clones dismembered Nightwing's arms, tearing him literally in half. He saw how they broke Bruce's neck like a twig.

In that moment, he woke up, sat right up in his bed, his heart racing. He was hyperventilating and sweating. He looked up, Alfred stood there, looking at him. "Master Jason. Master Bruce is waiting outside for you." Alfred informed, as he gave Jason a bag with clothes in. Alfred walked out of the room, and closed the door, as Jason could change. Jason smiled, as he dragged the needle out of his hand. He wasn't gonna need it anymore, anyway.

He emerged, dressed in his typical clothes. A pair of skin-washed jeans with ripped knees, a pair of black leather shoes, a black leather belt. A black T-Shirt and a red hooddie with a zipper. He stroke his hand through his hair, as he walked out of the room. Nodding towards Alfred to take the bag which his laptop was in. He smiled as he saw Bruce, whom smiled at him too. Jason looked to his left, and saw the taller male with brown hair, his bangs hanging over his face. Richard smiled as he waved at Jason. " Hi, Dick!" Jason said, as he smiled. Bruce looked over at him, checking him from head to toe. Jason looked fine, to Bruce. However, Bruce still feared there would be something off about him.

" Shall we leave? We have a little house-warming party in store for you, Jason." Bruce said, as he nodded towards the exit. Jason nodded, as they headed out, he greeted the Nurses and doctors he passed, thanking them for taking care of him during the last 5 weeks. He headed out of the big dark-green door and onto the street. He felt the breeze of the fresh air stroke his face.

_He was ready._

**Author Notes:**

Sorry that it took so long before I update this again, I've been svamped, and gone through some serious psychological stuff, rendering writing one of my least prioritized hobbies.

The plot will get going sometime next chapter, and then I'll head out from there.

I'll begin to do a schedule for chapters next week, I think. They will most likely be released once a week or twice a week.

Hope everyone likes it, so far.

Any questions, criticism, should all be left into the Comments, thanks!

Cheers. :3

- Hillan


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Wild Card.**

**Wayne Manor**

They had just arrived at the party. At the door into the big house, there hung big signs saying

"Welcome Home Jason." The official story for Jason's injuries was a accident where he had been hurt during a Hit and run, he on foot. As Jason got into the manor, he was overjoyed, the car ride had been full of suspense, and Jason had both been excited, and scared. What if they others hadn't missed him, not really? What if the party would suck?

Not a very cheerful one, that birdboy.

However, Jason's eyes sparkled with glee as the doors swung open, revealing to him the big dinner-hall of the house. Inside, over 20 people sat, some of his civilian friends, but also Selina,Cassandra, Barbra, Dick , Helena, Oliver, Roy and even Clark Kent had managed to squeeze the party into their schedules. The last mentioned, Jason was actually a tad unhappy to see. It brought up the feelings of the KR-clone. However, Jason shrugged them off, as he was too enjoy the party.

Licious Fox had arrived just before Jason had, he talked to Bruce for a few seconds, before he came with a present to Jason. He smiled, as he leaned in close to him. " That one's for your Alter-Ego. Your last one was broken, after all." The inventor had said, before he had left. A new Utility belt. Sweet.

Dick had cheered his "brother", and was about to hold a speech, once everyone had greeted the young man, and given him their best wishes. Once everyone had been seated, and dinner was just about to be served, Dick cleared his throat, as he gently clashed his spoon against his glass. " May I get your attention." Richard said. " I'm sure all of you know, but I am Richard Grayson, in a sense, I'm Jason's brother. Bruce took us both in when we had no where else to go, and from my youngest days as a teenager, to my current days as an old adult, Jason has always been one pain in the ass." Richard began, as people chuckled slightly. "Jason, you have always been one stubborn S.O.B, one whom no one has been able to hold down. And I know that first hand, I've tried to hold you down, to stop your desire to get your will through. That was why I was not even worried when I learned off your situation, I knew you'd pull through. And also, bro. Your timing couldn't have been worse, I was on a date with a total ten when Bruce called me." Dick said, finishing his speech, Jason laughing at his brother's speech.

Bruce was up next, as he stood up. " Call it reversed roles, but for once, I'm the one to follow in Dick's footsteps. I too, want to admit that Jason is stubborn, and a will forged from iron. I remember the first time I meet you, Jason. You were a boy led into the wrong path, from a bad childhood, an orphan with nothing. I caught you red-handed, trying to, and had actually attempted to steal the wheels of my brand-new car. Right then and there, I saw the greatness, you had in you, but also the boldness that could be found in you. In so many ways, you reminded me of myself, even more so of what I probably would've become if I hadn't been gifted with the guardian of Alfred. It was then I decided to take you in, you were only 9 at the time, an entire year younger than Dick was when I first met him. Some would say that making Wayne industries into one of the World's richest companies, and triple our stock-worth over the past 10 years would be my greatest achievement." Bruce had laid down, to start with ,before he had to clear his throat again.

" I, however do disagree. I'd say you and Richard are my greatest achievements." As those words escaped Bruce's mouth, Jason couldn't help but let a tear roll down his chin, it had probably been the single most emotional thing Bruce had ever told him, in his entire life.

The party went on, all into the brink of night, the guests leaving at 9:40, or so. Even the others of their more.. Secretive society. At Ten, They got an alarm. Some people had robbed the Gotham National Bank. Not some ordinary robbers, though, as they apparently used card-motives on all of their weaponry.

The new Royal Flush gang, it would seem. Leaping into the Batcave, Jason and Bruce would change into their costumes. However, much to Jason's surprise, he had been given a new suit. Replacing the kevlar fibrics with something more durable. The fabric was strengthened by the latest Nano-technology from Star labs. Giving it the most durability, least weight and most mobility. For Jason, it almost felt like wearing feathers. He put on the new utility belt given to him by Fox. As well as straping on the new mask, with built in HUD that told him of all the features of his new belt.

" Fox sure can work magic." Bruce said, as he pulled the cowl up over his face. " You don't even believe in magic, Batman." Robin said, as he began sprinting towards the batmobile, following Batman. " Fair enough." Batman told him, as the engine of the Batmobile started, and the car sped out of the cave, five minutes later, they arrived a quarter block away from the Bank. " We'll do Maneuver Delta-X3. Batman told Robin, whom nodded in affirmation. They appeared at the bank's roof, Batman leapt off the roof, and broke in through the back, as Robin planted small explosive charges over the glass windows in the roof. Grabbing out his Grappling Gun as he leaped from the Roof, swinging in through the front-gate, just as the Explosives in the roof went off, shattering the glass into microscopic pieces. Just as Robin busted in through the front, the lights went off, causing the three thugs, wearing Black, White and Red, Card-inspired motives printed on them, with numbers from 2 – 9. Using his Night vision lenses in the mask, Jason could safely navigate throguh the dark bank, and dispatch of as many thugs as possible, while letting out as little noise as possible.

However, the more silenced groans the leaders heard, the more worried they got.

It took about 50 seconds before the generators kicked in, and the lights came back on. Six thugs were knocked out in that time by the force of the Dynamic duo. There was no hostages, as the bank was closed, at least no hostages as far as Batman and Robin could tell.

They made their way towards the main-vault, where they save the main-gang. Ten-Jack-Queen-King and Ace.

Ten was a young man, wearing some form of optic-blaster visor, as he was firing some sort of laser at the lock in the wall. Jack wore two large-daggers by his waist, carried two visible handguns, and held two Uzi's in his hands. Queen moved with agility and with great instinct. Similar to how Catwoman moved, only with less elegance, and more animal-like movements.

King, King was bashing at the door, while Ten was burning through the locks. King was 8 feet tall, and over 300 pounds heavy, all of it was muscles. Ace was a young woman, whom sent out jamming frequencies, as Bruce and Jason noticed when their communicators died. Batman nodded to Robin, as they both vanished.

Smoke pellets rained down on the Gang, as they all got taken off-guard. However, much to the duo's surprise, they all had gasmasks built into their suits. This was gonna be a headache, for sure. With no time to waste, and call it excitement, that made Jason leap in prematurely. He went for Queen first, delivering a kick to her torso area, knocking her out of balance, he continued with another cresent kick, that she managed to somewhat block. He then uppercut'd her down onto the ground. Jack turned around towards Jason, and began firing his Uzi's, Jason ducked, rolling behind a desk, where he threw two Batarangs in Jack's direction. Knocking his weapons out of his arms.

Batman was fighting King and Ten, at the same time. Dodging two punches from King, and countering with a kick to his torso, as he dodged Ten's optic blast, that tore through the furniture of the room. Batman planted Plastique in the chest-area of King, as he got in close to Ten, kicking his knee-cap in, before he kicked him in the face, up towards the wall, where Batman delivered a focused punch to his torso that knocked him through the wall, knocking him out cold. Batman detonated the plastique, sendnig King flying backwards, knocking into another wall, and taking him down.

Queen jumped Batman, as Robin was occupied with Jack, still. Jack was delivering slice after slice to Jason, whom was blocking Jack's daggers with his batarangs. They had fought out of the room, into a coridor, where there was a staircase that lead to the security office. Jason managed to catch Jack of guard long enough to deliver a kick to his torso, that sent him tumbling down the stairs. Jack's mask had been thorn now, revealing blonde hair, and blue eyes. It was no one Jason knew. But his features were pretty distinct. Jack cursed, as he turned heels, and began running, Jason leaping down the stairs, using his cape to glide down.

Batman had dispatched of Queen and Ace, and had tied all four of them up, as he went after Robin and Jack.

Jason saw Jack turn through a door, Jason kicked down the door, Batarangs drawn. As he saw Jack. His gun pointed towards the ground, from where Robin could hear whimpers from a man. The head of security, the only one who had been here, before the night-shift would kick in. He was bound with Stripes and duct-tape over his mouth, so that he wouldn't scream.

"Another step, Blunder-Boy, and I will end him." Jack promised. Jason grumbled, as he took a step backwards. " Let him go." Jason commanded.

" I will." Jack said, as he pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting the man's skull, killing him instantly.

"NO!" Jason shouted, Jack pointing his gun at him, firing a bullet that Jason dodged by tilting his body to the left, and throwing a batarang that hit Jack's hand, disarming him. " Son of a.." Jack let out, as Jason came at him, sprinting, as Jason delivered an Elbow to his shoulder, dislocating the shoulder. Jason punched him twice in the face, breaking his nose, and tearing off his entire mask. As he heard the painfilled laughs from the man. " Congratulations.. You got me.. You're just gonna haul us off to jail, he'll still be dead." Jack said, as he pointed to the ground. Jason was filled with anger, regret and hate as he let out the cold words.

" No. You'll join him." Jason said, as Batman came from behind him. " Robin, DON'T!" He only heard as a blur, as Jason kicked Jack with all his force in the torso, making Jack tear through the glass-window, and fall out of the four stories window, and land on a car down below. Jack had however, in his last move, grabbed Jason's mask. As Jason turned around, his eyes red with anger, and tears, as he looked at Bruce.

"He deserved it."


End file.
